Cabinets for electrical equipment are usually made with a framework of steel, covered by walls of sheet metal, and having openable cabinet doors. If there is an added requirement that the cabinet be capable of withstanding large mechanical stresses, inter alia vibrations during an earthquake, the cabinet may be heavy, especially if it is large, with a height of about 2 m. If there is a further requirement that the cabinet be transportable with associated electric equipment in place, the cabinet must be made even stronger and may be even heavier. This means that all of the requirements made on the cabinet will be so contradictory that they cannot be met.